


Как вам это понравится?

by Addie_Dee, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Джеи встретились во времена Шекспира…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как вам это понравится?

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо фрутти за вычитку и поддержку!  
> Оформление фика и баннер - Addie_Dee.

[](http://art.allplanets.ru/Addie/Shakespeare.jpg)

сень, захватившая Кембридж без боя, здесь, в семидесяти милях к северу, все еще терпела поражение, словно Бельвуарская долина принадлежала не Лестерширу, а королевству фей. Леса стойко держали оборону, зеленея упрямыми кронами, едва лишь тронутыми золотом — будто и не признаками скорого увядания, а последними лучами сползающего за холмы солнца. Заросший кувшинками пруд, разделенный надвое добротным каменным мостом, отражал блеск по-летнему яркого закатного неба, и лишь ползущие из-за темных стволов холодные блеклые струи тумана да побуревшая трава напоминали о близкой зиме.

Молодой человек, поднимавшийся под сенью леса на холм верхом на медленно ступающей лошади, был хорош собой и горделив осанкой, но выглядел усталым. Его лучший — впрочем, единственный — костюм запылился, перо на алом берете поникло и пышно подбитые буфы замялись от целого дня в седле. Лошадь — чересчур пожилая для щегольского вида всадника — шагала осторожным аллюром по еле видной в сумраке тропе, фыркая и прядая настороженным ухом на вечерние шорохи леса.

За мостом тропа вынырнула на открытый склон, заставив всадника прищурить отвыкшие от света глаза и привстать на стременах: над плоской вершиной показались долгожданные крыши замка. Поняв, что ошибся дорогой, и парадный въезд — как и знаменитый на всю Англию парк со статуями и фонтанами самого Иниго Джонса — лежат по другую, западную, сторону холма, молодой человек витиевато выругался и пришпорил свое несчастное животное. Оставшееся, впрочем, к понуканию равнодушным.

Закат почти угас. Растущие все выше башни скрыли садящееся солнце, и стало заметно мягкое сияние в окнах: в Бивер-касле зажигали свечи. Воодушевленная наконец запахами близкой конюшни и перешедшая из последних сил на короткую рысь лошадь вынесла приосанившегося всадника на задний двор замка.

Явление его, к досаде, осталось незамеченным: по освещенному факелами двору сновали толпы грумов, занятые, судя по важному виду, чрезвычайными делами и не обращавшие на прибывшего никакого внимания. Спешившись, он раздраженно бросил поводья пробегавшему мимо мальчику и, поправив перевязь со шпагой, решительно зашагал в замок.

В замке царила та же суматоха. Эконома, чопорного старика в пуританском платье, наш герой отыскал лишь в переднем холле, пройдя весь нижний этаж насквозь.

— Добрый вечер, я Дженсен Эклз, по приглашению сэра Маннерса… — учтиво начал он, оттирая в сторону топтавшегося перед экономом юношу в простом платье.

— Еще один бродяга на нашу голову, — не дал договорить эконом. — Хорошо, что король Иаков освободил лорда графа от штрафа и запретил тратить больше двухсот фунтов в год. Двести фунтов! А сколько здесь лентяев-приживал!

— Я актер из Кембриджа. Вот письмо от сэра Маннерса.

— Здесь все актеры. Кто не поэты. Вот, перед вами прибыл, и тоже актер. А я жилье найди, корми, обслуживай как джентльменов.

— Я джентри, — проявил хладнокровие мастер Эклз, всего лишь сжав рукоять шпаги. — Мой отец приходской священник в Кембридже.

— Видать никудышный священник, раз сын болтается без дела и даже не знает, к кому приехал в гости, — проворчал эконом, не подозревая о нависшей над ним опасности.

— Мы знаем, — вмешался безгласный до того юноша, прибывший до Дженсена, и сделал шаг вперед, прикрывая его правую руку. — Мы здесь в гостях в волшебном замке, где плещутся в фонтанах нимфы и музы бродят по дорожкам сада. Где боги отдыхают, и Минерва копье свое меняет на перо.

— Хорошо сказано, — голос с лестницы заставил их обернуться и задрать головы, а эконома встать навытяжку.

— Опять, Жак-меланхолик, ворчишь на моих гостей?

— Один ваш, второй — миледи графини.

— Да, понимаю, почему, — хозяин замка, граф Ратленд — подписавший письмо к Дженсену именем Маннерс — подмигнул находчивому юноше. — Бет любит поэзию и привечает ее горячих сторонников. А я предпочитаю драму. Но мы еще поговорим, друзья. Вы с дороги, а мой долг гостеприимства дать вам отдохнуть. Жак, размести…

— Дженсен Эклз, к вашим услугам, лорд граф.

— … мастера Дженсена Эклза и?..

— Джаред П… просто Джаред.

— … и просто Джареда.

— Они оба джентри. А крыло для джентри полностью занятно, осталась лишь одна комната наверху.

— Но как же? Бивер большой замок.

— Поэты, милорд, музыканты, актеры. Вы пригласили половину Англии, милорд.

— Жаль, что не всю. Вы не против компании друг друга?

— Нисколько, ваше лордство, — заверили хозяина оба гостя и только потом вздумали внимательно оглядеть друг друга.

Юноша, любитель муз, показался Дженсену ничем не примечательным. Высок, миловиден, девичьи почти щеки то ли еще не знали бритвы, то ли недавно имели свидание с брадобреем, из-под шапки по плечам вились густые каштановые кудри, но одежда была скромна и глаз не радовала: ни льняная куртка, ни крошечные воротник с манжетами, ни простые панталоны. И шпаги нет. А пыльные ботинки наводили на мысль, что до замка их хозяин добирался пешком.

Пока несносный Жак, вместо того чтобы дать провожатого, долго и нудно объяснял, как дойти до нужной комнаты, Дженсен то и дело отвлекался на Джареда — тот и вовсе бубнеж эконома пропускал мимо ушей, расточая улыбки всем проходящим мимо служанкам и в промежутках глазея на Дженсена с хитрым прищуром. Дженсен так увлекся, вспоминая, не видел ли его в какой-нибудь пьесе, что последние наставления Жаку пришлось повторять.

Но наконец с этой пыткой было покончено, и молодые люди отправились вверх по лестнице, на каждой площадке споря, куда поворачивать. Джаред, хоть и не слушал, имел свое мнение, и Дженсен полез бы в драку — если бы не улыбка его невольного спутника, не оставлявшая никакой возможности на того сердиться.

В длинном узком переходе между башнями, тесно увешанном древним оружием, они все-таки заплутали, и вновь едва не поссорились, но их рассудил невесть откуда взявшийся и также бесшумно пропавший грум со свечой в руке.

— То был призрак, — радостно заявил Джаред, сворачивая в указанный грумом коридор. — Вот увидишь, сейчас мы рухнем в какое-нибудь подземелье и просидим там остаток дней под бряцание цепей и заунывные стоны. Хорошо, что мы представлены друг другу, провести вечность с незнакомцем я бы не согласился.

— Что за вздор, — отмахнулся Дженсен. И чуть не свалился с внезапно подвернувшихся под ноги ступеней.

Джаред расхохотался, и схватившийся было за шпагу Дженсен, сам не ожидая от себя, рассмеялся в ответ.

Так, хохоча, они и взбежали по винтовой лестнице на самую вершину башни, где в конце короткого, на три двери, коридора отыскалось их пристанище — крохотная каморка с массивными прокопченными потолочными балками, низким окном в свинцовом переплете и — единственной кроватью.

Джаред пристроил свою свечу на подоконник и восторженно огляделся.

— Прекрасное жилище. И я вспомнил, откуда мне лицо твое знакомо. Ты прошлым годом в Кембридже играл!

— Как и позапрошлым. Невелика память! Я сам внизу сказал, откуда прибыл.

— Я помню твою роль. И платье белое, венок из простых трав — я не встречал Офелии прекрасней. И с ней делить я буду это ложе!

Дженсен ничего не ответил, потому что насмешника стоило бы проучить, смахнув пыль с ушей шпагой, но каморка была слишком тесна для этого. Оставалось только задохнуться от гнева, что он и сделал. Джаред же, не смущаясь, продолжал дальше:

— Как жаль, что лорд граф пишет свою пьесу. Я бы хотел сыграть в пьесе Марло или Шекспира. А про пьесы Маннерса я и не слыхал. А ты?

Дженсен не ответил, потому что в дверь постучали — принесли эль и холодную говядину, а также таз, мыло и кувшин с водой — омыть руки.

— Вот бы нам сыграть в паре: мне главного героя, тебе — его возлюбленную.

Тут уже Дженсен опомнился:

— Моей щетине неделя, мой голос ниже твоего, я старше и не играю с прошлого года женских ролей. Тебе как раз еще можно успеть поразить нас своими прелестями, красотка.

— Я выше, значит, мне не быть твоей красоткой.

— Посмотрим…

Но Джаред уже интересовался принесенной едой:

— Что это? Маленькие вилы? Игрушки для детей?

— Лорд граф привез их из Италии, — проговорил слуга, поливающий им из кувшина на руки. — На них накалывают мясо и едят. В замке все пользуются этими приборами. Вам бы тоже не помешало обучиться, сударь.

— Но почему не взять мясо руками? — изумился Джаред.

— Для чистоты рук, — последовал лаконичный ответ. — Приятного ужина и ночи.

Слуга откланялся, и Дженсен остался наедине с ребенком-переростком. Делить с ним ужин и кровать.

Сразу после ужина, с общего согласия, они затушили свечи и приоткрыли окно. Джаред тут же высунулся чуть не по пояс, посетовав, что ночь и ничего не видно, но прочие гости, похоже, еще не спят — из парка слышались смех и тихая мелодия, выводимая музыкантом на свирели.

Пока Джаред торчал в окне, точно воронье пугало, Дженсен улегся на постель, заняв причитающуюся ему за старшинством лучшую половину, и с наслаждением вытянулся, заложив руки за голову.

В каморке пахло лавандой и фиалками — устилавший пол камыш пересыпали для благовония цветами. Из сада доносился пряный запах гвоздик и осенних трав. Джаред тоже пах, и не пылью и затхлой бедностью, а свежей молодой листвой после дождя. Не худший вариант соседа.

Именно этот момент «не худший вариант соседа» избрал, чтобы свалиться со всего маху рядом на постель, промяв изрядно соломенный тюфяк, и завертеться, как пес, желающий ухватить себя за хвост.

— Угомонись.

— Я устраиваюсь удобнее, — провозгласил Джаред. Его ступни свешивались с постели, и он так и этак пытался поджать ноги, несколько раз пнув Дженсена. Хорошо, хоть молчал. Дженсен опасался разговоров, но получив острым локтем в ребра, передумал — лучше бы болтал. Двинул сам в ответ коленом и возмущенно повернулся на другой бок.

Несмотря на усталость, сон не шел.

Дженсен думал о надеждах перебраться с протекцией графа из Кембриджа, от надоевших женских ролей, вечного студенчества и осуждающего ока отца, в Лондон, в один из театров — чем черт не шутит, может, даже «Глобус». Граф по мимолетной встрече Дженсену понравился, и он графу, кажется, тоже. Успех стоило закрепить, блеснув в графской пьесе. В своем таланте Дженсен не сомневался, единственное его опасение касалось отведенной ему в представлении роли: Роджер Маннерс в письме о ней не написал ни строчки, и Дженсен тревожился, как бы не пришлось снова втискиваться в ненавистное платье. А ведь он нарочно неделю не брился, собираясь произвести на хозяина замка нужное впечатление.

Едва честолюбивые планы и тревоги начинали сдаваться под напором усталости, о себе тут же напоминал Джаред, въезжая в Дженсена одним из своих бесчисленных острых углов. Дженсен стойко и благородно терпел — пока очередная попытка «устроиться удобнее» чуть не скинула его на пол.

Дабы не запятнать себя грехом убийства, Дженсен подхватил свою одежду и сбежал из комнаты, буркнув лишь:

— Пойду, прогуляюсь в парке. За мной не следуй!

Послушаем его и мы, и оставим на время, обратив внимание к нашему второму герою.

жаред оказался один.

Блаженство первых минут, когда он смог наконец выпрямиться на проклятой кровати, быстро сменилось скукой. Перевернувшись с боку на бок три раза под все еще звучавшие из окна смех и музыку, Джаред решил, что отлеживать конечности на тюфяке, предоставив заносчивому мастеру Эклзу развлекаться с гостями замка, будет опрометчиво и недальновидно.

На самом деле ему хотелось компании и веселья, но расчетливость и здравомыслие звучали куда солиднее.

Найдя отличный повод не послушаться сбежавшего соседа, Джаред выбрался на лестницу так споро, что позабыл свечу. Возвращаться не хотелось. Заметив слабый отсвет далеко внизу, Джаред решил, что разживется свечой по дороге и сполз до нужного этажа боком, цепляясь пальцами за неровности каменной кладки и то и дело оскальзываясь ногой со ступеней.

Свет сочился из щели между прикрывавшими дверь портьерами в глубине сводчатой галереи — ведущей, судя по расположению, в заднюю часть графских покоев. Не смущенный этим обстоятельством, Джаред подобрался, тихо ступая, к двери и замер, услышав женский голос:

Там, где фиалке под главу

Распухший берег лег подушкой,

У тихой речки наяву

Дремали мы одни друг с дружкой.

Он подошел ближе, приникнув к портьере ухом. Женщина читала чуть нараспев, голос звучал то насмешливо, то растроганно, и был столь красив, что Джареду немедленно захотелось рассмотреть его обладательницу.

Как в наших жилах крови ток

Рождает жизнь, а та от века

Перстами вяжет узелок,

Дающий званье человека, —

Так душам любящих судьба…

— Иль не судьба, — пробормотал он, крутясь так, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь и не обнаружить себя. Но тщетно. Спустя мгновение портьера резко распахнулась, и он увидел прямо перед собой двух дам. Одна блистала, словно роза, обласканная солнечным светом, вторая казалась подобной Луне, пусть скромнее одета, но под стать первой.

— Кто тут притаился? — шаловливо спросила фея Луны. — Неужто соглядатай?

— Я заблудился, леди, и услышал стихи. Пронзительные строчки тихой ночью, произнесенные так страстно и печально, что печень заболела, будто выклевали мне ее.

— О! Подойди поближе, мальчик, к свету. Приветливое лицо, хорош собой, тебя я знаю. Сандра, погляди скорей.

— И я узнала, леди, он вылитый проказник-эльф, Пак, паж Оберона.

— Я играл роль Пака, все верно, леди.

— Играл ли роль? Или себя? Садись. Рассказывай, считай, что говоришь с Титанией.

— Мне нечего рассказывать. Роль Пака — первая. Потом я получил приглашение сыграть в новой пьесе, и вот, на перекладных, — я здесь и очень счастлив. Позвольте молча восхищаться вашею красой и красотой стиха.

— Язык у тебя подвешен. А раз так, посмотрим, как ты выберешься из ловушки Париса. Кому из нас ты отдал бы яблоко?

— Я отдал бы вам, Титания, королеве фей.

— А с феей бы моей уединился?

Дамы рассмеялись, довольные шуткой.

— И говорил бы до рассвета, читал стихи, показывал созвездья.

— Ты знаешь астрономию?

— Немного, как раз, чтобы на небе отыскать свою звезду.

— Стихи нам почитаешь?

— Вам стоит только приказать.

— Раз так, милейший Пак, тебе приказывает королева фей.

Джаред сморщил нос, отчего фея Луны засмеялась, а Титания ободряюще улыбнулась. Он актер, а значит, не должен смущаться и краснеть, как девица, ведь так?

Он Пак, а Пак знает тысячу стихов. Стоит только почувствовать мгновение, услышать свист ветра и игру свирели. Строчки всплыли в памяти сами собой:

Кто глубже мог, чем я, любовь копнуть,

Пусть в ней пытает сокровенну суть;

А я не докопался

До жилы этой, как ни углублялся

В рудник Любви, — там клада нет отнюдь.

Сие — одно мошенство;

Как химик ищет в тигле совершенство,

Но счастлив, невзначай сыскав

Какой-нибудь слабительный состав,

Так все мечтают вечное блаженство

Сыскать в любви, но вместо пышных грез

Находят счастья с воробьиный нос.

Титания нахмурилась, и Джаред застыл, но фея Луны подала знак — продолжай, не останавливайся. И он продолжил:

Ужели впрямь платить необходимо

Всей жизнию своей — за тень от дыма?

За то, чем всякий шут

Сумеет насладиться в пять минут

Вслед за нехитрой брачной пантомимой?

Влюбленный кавалер,

Что славит (ангелов беря в пример)

Слиянье духа, а не плоти,

Должно быть, слышит по своей охоте

И в дудках свадебных — музыку сфер.

Нет, знавший женщин скажет без раздумий:

И лучшие из них мертвее мумий.

Молчание, воцарившееся в комнате, гнело. Титания встала с кресла, дошла до окна.

— Я рекомендовала своему супругу тебя, разглядев потенциал. Я не ошиблась. Хотя ты дерзок, как настоящий Пак.

— Я дерзок?

Джаред удивился так, что спросил вслух. Но юноше пристало ведь быть дерзким? А значит, ему отвесили комплимент? Или намекнули, что он не учтив?

— Ты не узнал руки автора, чей стих читала я?

— Простите, леди, нет.

— И те, что нам прочел?

— Вылетело из головы. Их читали при мне. И я не думал, что запомнил. Но сейчас именно они мне показались уместными. Свирель играет так, что черной меланхолией пронизан воздух.

— Ты не любил еще, дитя?

Джаред покраснел.

— Не прячь смущение. Невинность проходит быстро. Ты здесь полюбишь.

— Миледи, голоса под окнами! Лорд граф идет сюда. Скорее, милый Пак, за мной в каморку.

— Но почему? Мы ничего плохо не делали.

— Граф ревнив. Скорее!

— Сандра, дорогая, но если граф проверит, то пострадаешь ты, и твоя репутация.

— Я готова выйти замуж за Пака. А ты, мой добрый эльф?

— Я не то чтобы готов, я не достоин такой феи. Но раз спасти потребуется даму…

— Мы его переоденем в платье. Добавим украшений, духи, белила и румяна. Граф не узнает своего актера. Мы сделаем из Пака прекрасную Беатриче. Волосы его и нежное лицо позволят.

— Думаете, хорошая идея? — засомневался Джаред. — Мой голос давно огрубел.

— А ты молчи! Одежду мы тебе вернем, прикажем вычистить и освежить, к утру будет готово, — улыбнулась фея.

— Супруг мой любит розыгрыши. И даже если нас раскусит, то будет рад, как малое дитя. Быстрее, раздевайся, мальчик.

Джаред никогда еще не раздевался перед дамами — и не мечтал раздеться перед такими дамами. Но когда к дверям подходит муж и нужно рисковать...

— А ты сложен, как Аполлон, — одобрила Титания. — Сандра, подай рубашку. Теперь корсет. Ох, шаги уже близко, он сюда весь театр ведет! Сандра, одень его в задней комнате. Я графа задержу.

Фея Луны втолкнула путающегося в юбке Джареда в освещенную единственной свечой каморку и приложила палец к губам. 

ад встретил Дженсена осенней прохладой. На площади перед замком задувал ветер, принося с собою плеск фонтанов и шуршание листвы и тихую печальную песнь свирели. Влажный воздух пах пряно и сладко, гвоздикой, вереском, лавандой, розмарином. Долины у подножия холма лежали черными — ни одного огня, лишь парк был мягко освещен мерцанием фонарей, да небо над головой синело звездной глубиной сквозь разлитое молоко луны.

Дженсен широко зевнул, поежился и, запахнувшись плотнее в плащ, побрел песчаной дорожкой мимо цветочных грядок и фигурно, по новой моде, выстриженных кустов. Спать хотелось так сильно, что даже холод не трезвил, и острые коленки беспокойного соседа уже не казались адской напастью — так, досадная мелочь, которую стоило потерпеть ради теплой постели, но ноги сами несли Дженсена вниз, в самую гущу парка, становившегося все менее декоративным и все больше пейзажным. Дженсен шел, как заколдованный, или во сне, пытаясь отыскать таинственного музыканта, блуждал широкими светлыми аллеями и заросшими тропинками, освещенными лишь пробивавшимся сквозь кроны лунным светом, терял свой след и снова находил, и все ему казалось, что кто-то путает его, или зовет и ускользает. Предчувствие волшебства тревожно сдавливало грудь, и, потерявшись окончательно, он внезапно нашел, что искал: за очередным поворотом причудливо петляющей дорожки открылась поляна, наполненная светом, точно озеро водой, и музыка запела громче.

Кругом поляны расположились несколько скамей, заваленных подушками, и всюду — на примятой траве, на каменном бордюре у фонтана — стояли фонари, и пламя билось в стекла, словно стая пойманных мотыльков. Цветные ленты трепетали на деревьях, и шелестели меж подушек бумажные листы, брошенные так небрежно, будто бы облюбовавшие поляну феи миг назад растворились в воздухе, спугнутые чужаком.

Эльф у стола с вином — нет, грум, конечно же, одетый эльфом, — молча наполнил кубок, и Дженсен так же молча опрокинул его в себя. Потер лицо и потянулся за добавкой. Музыкант, наигрывающий на свирели печальную мелодию, лица не поднял — не человек, а дух. Волшебства не нарушал даже здоровенный детина, храпящий подле одной из скамей, вытянув громадные ноги — ни дать ни взять великан, погруженный феями в сон.

Дженсен растерянно огляделся, не зная, что теперь, и выпил еще: пряное вино согревало желудок, и быть пьяным казалось более безопасным, чем быть безумцем.

— А вот и мастер Эклз! Наш Пан с его свирелью и мертвого поднимет с одра. — Тяжелая ладонь опустилась Дженсену на плечо, и на поляне сразу стало шумно и тесно: закружили, засмеялись, захлопали по спине — ничуть не феи, знакомые и незнакомые хмельные и помятые лица, своя, актерская братия. С графом и труппой пришли и дамы, по одежде судя, из дворянства, не те девицы, что обычно привечали актеров. Графиню среди них Дженсен не узнал и поклонился разом всем на всякий случай.

Одна из леди сразу ускользнула — в тень, на дальнюю скамью, почти скрытую кронами и заплетенной глицинией аркой, подруги проводили ее смехом. На свету остался лишь край вышитого платья, и Дженсен почему-то не мог отвести от него взгляд. В глазах все расплывалось и двоилось, и только героическим усилием воли удавалось сдерживать себя, чтоб не зевать при дамах во всю пасть.

— Что, хороша? — раздался над ухом голос графа. Дженсен встрепенулся и понял, что так и стоит посреди поляны, зажав в руке пустой кубок и непристойно пялясь на женскую юбку.

— Эй, ну-ка, другу моему еще вина! — продолжил граф и рассмеялся. — Не упусти прелестное создание, чего ж ты медлишь, ну?

— Я пьян, лорд граф, — признался Дженсен. — А леди, кажется, скромна.

— Клянусь тебе, она чертовка. А ты, мастер Эклз, что-то слишком робок.

Дженсен сразу же вспомнил, что собирался произвести на графа мужественное впечатление, отчаянно кивнул, опрокинул в себя услужливо наполненный грумом кубок и ринулся через поляну, раза три споткнувшись и извинившись и чуть не раздавив сапогом лютню. На скамью он рухнул — едва не усевшись на колени испуганно отшатнувшейся леди.

— Сударыня, прст… пршу. Кх. Как эта ночь волшебна.

Леди ничего не ответила, но скрытое в тени лицо осветила улыбка, глаза сверкнули и тут же опустились вновь.

Ободренный, Дженсен придвинулся чуть ближе.

— Поляна эта, будто сон в ночь летнюю. Вы видели Шекспира пьесу?

Леди отрицательно покачала головой, вновь улыбнулась — будто не могла сдержаться, и склонила лицо ниже. Увитые жемчужной нитью локоны скользнули по плечам, случайный лунный луч лег драгоценной диадемой на высокий лоб, и Дженсена прошибло потом: она внезапно показалась ему нечеловечески прекрасной — словно королева фей, сокрытая под внешностью обычной, на миг предстала в истинном обличье.

«Вино, то все вино, я пьян, как сатир», — сказал себе Дженсен и, чтобы отдышаться, оглядел окрестности. Граф, лежа на подушках у ног смуглой дамы, одетой в роскошное светлое платье, послал ему ободряющий взгляд, а дама — неожиданно — тревожный. Но их заслонили дурачащиеся актеры, и Дженсен скосил глаза на свою спутницу — проверить, не превратилась ли она в кого. Не превратилась. Косила глазом точно так же, как и он, смешливым и испуганным одновременно, и вспыхнула, столкнувшись взглядами — да так, что румянец проступил даже сквозь белила.

Послав всё к черту, Дженсен обвил рукой тонкий гибкий стан, затянутый в шнурованный лиф платья, и, дернув девушку к себе, прижался губами к ее губам. Застыли оба. Она отчего-то не закрыла глаз, таращилась так изумленно, что Дженсен рассмеялся бы, но губы, сладкие от помады, мягко дрогнули под его губами, раскрываясь — и стало не до смеха. Обдало жаром, в горле пересохло, звон в ушах заглушил музыку. Дженсен закрыл глаза сам, целуя и пьянея еще больше. Она отвечала, отчаянно, как в горячке, выгнувшись в его руках, прижавшись к груди плоской грудью, но не шевелясь — не обняла, и даже не коснулась, ладони так и остались спрятанными в складках юбки.

Дженсен, вся кровь которого отлила от головы в чресла, и уже плохо понимающий, что делает, попытался опрокинуть свою фею на скамью, но получил неожиданно сильный удар в грудь и завалился сам, на спину, смеясь от накрывшего его наконец безумия. Все вокруг вертелось и гремело, под веками вспыхивали разноцветные огни.

Преодолевая тошноту, он повернул голову и вытянул руку, ловя пальцами воздух. Все, что ему досталось — мелькнувшая среди деревьев вышитая юбка.

— Вот и конец романа, — провозгласил он и отключился.

жаред обзывал себя самыми нелестными прозвищами — «осел» было из них наиболее нежным — пока, путаясь в юбках, карабкался по винтовой лестнице в башню. Страх разоблачения подгонял в спину и заставлял скакать через ступеньки с риском стреножить себя, свалиться и сломать шею. Быстрее добраться до своей комнаты, снять платье, смазать белила и успеть лечь в постель, пока не вернулся Дженсен.

Некстати тот набрался. Будь он трезв, Джаред бы предупредил — уж нашел бы способ — что леди, которую тот вздумал целовать, не слишком леди. Но ревнивый граф не спускал с них глаз, а пьяный Дженсен ничего не видел и не слышал, как конь, учуявший кобылицу по весне, да и на сюрприз мог отреагировать слишком бурно.

А Джаред растерялся — осел! Надо было признаться, да посмешнее, устроить всем комедию, чтоб ревность графа усыпить. Или сбежать, едва Дженсен свалился на скамью. Тогда не пришлось бы узнать, что поцелуи на вкус медовы и горчат так сладко, что околдовывают враз.

Графиня права, он томится по любви, а значит, и найдет себе любовь. Жениться же для этого не обязательно. Служанки, дочери и жены слуг — какая разница, в кого, но срочно, по утру.

Джаред разделся до рубашки, с трудом расшнуровав корсет, запихнул платье под матрас, оттер белила и нырнул в постель, натянув покрывало на голову.

Мог бы не спешить. Дженсен вернулся лишь перед рассветом, стуча зубами и бранясь, упал не раздеваясь на кровать и захрапел. Видимо, нашел себе девицу посговорчивей.

И Джаред тоже найдет. Он тоже джентри и актер. И графиня считает, что телом — Аполлон. Характером — проказник Пак. Такие нравятся дамам. Ну, насколько Джаред мог судить по книгам.

Проснулся он от сквозняка — слуга пришел с водой для умывания. Вчерашняя одежда Джареда уже оказалась заботливо разложена на стуле.

Грум поклонился и учтивым тоном произнес:

— Леди графиня просила забрать у вас реквизит для пьесы.

Джаред непонимающе уставился на него. Реквизит? Для пьесы? У него?

Слуга выразительно скосил взгляд на матрас. Джаред метнулся глазами следом — и увидел торчащий край юбки.

— Ах, реквизит!

Он вскочил и начал выдергивать из-под тюфяка платье, молясь, чтоб не порвать его и заодно не разбудить соседа. Дженсен приоткрыл глаз, пробормотал сонно:

— Пора вставать?

— Завтрак через час, мастер, — быстро проговорил слуга.

— Тогда не мешайте, — Дженсен перевернулся на другой бок, опасно скатываясь к краю, и Джареду удалось извлечь «реквизит». Помятым, но целым.

— Благодарю, мастер, — слуга поклонился. — Завтрак через час. А после него читка пьесы. Лорд граф просил быть непременно.

— Будем.

Джаред не торопясь освежился, умыл лицо и руки, оделся. Спящий Дженсен выглядел паршиво — опухший, заросший щетиной, благоухающий вчерашней брагой, и Джаред решил не будить его на завтрак — пусть отоспится перед репетицией — а раздобыть еды и принести сюда.

Но, не дойдя до кухни, столкнулся с маленькой девицей — смуглой, словно героиня сонетов Шекспира. Не служанкой, судя по платью, но и не леди.

— Вам чем-то помочь, мастер?

Темные глаза озорно блестели. Черные волосы, схваченные лентой, тяжелой волной лежали на плечах.

— Вы будто со Средиземноморья, черноокая Венера.

— Я Дженнифер, дочь конюха. Несу отцу пиво.

Наблюдательный Джаред только после этих слов заметил в ее руках кувшин.

— С пивоваренной графа?

— Оттуда, мастер.

— Я Джаред.

— А я спешу.

— И не дашь попробовать угощенье? Не очень-то гостеприимно.

— Хлебни.

— Я другу, он вчера немного перебрал.

— Стакана хватит? Сюда, за мной.

Джаред перехватил ее за руку, прижимая к стене.

— Когда я тебя еще увижу?

— Вы видите меня прямо сейчас.

— Я влюблен.

— Так сразу?

— Я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Я…

Ответить она не успела — Джаред ее поцеловал, копируя точь-в-точь Дженсена ночью. Губки девушки оказались неожиданно маленькими и не пьяно-терпкими, а сладкими, как леденец, но распробовать не удалось — Дженнифер отстранилась.

— Вы господин, а я простая девушка. Вам развлеченье, мне позор.

— Я не обижу, — Джаред провел рукой по ее волосам.

— Мне пора.

— Молю, прекрасная, сладкая, смуглая леди, не наказывай отказом.

— Если хотите, мы можем в воскресенье верхом прокатиться по лесу к церкви.

Джаред восторженно закивал, наклонился сорвать еще один поцелуй, но Дженнифер ускользнула. И пива так не отлила.

На кухню его и вовсе не пустили. Пришлось возвращаться назад с пустыми руками. Дженсен спал, как Джаред его и оставил, на правом боку. На голос он не реагировал, лишь морщился. Джаред осторожно, опасаясь удара, потряс его за плечо.

— Ты у меня ответишь!

— Вставай, лорд граф нас ждет, сегодня читка пьесы.

Дженсен отмахнулся локтем, нехотя уселся, взъерошил и без того торчащие волосы, рывком поднялся — и поехал ногой, будто по льду. Джаред рванул к нему, но не успел подхватить: Дженсен растянулся во весь рост. Но вместо поминания дьявола воскликнул:

— Жемчуг?!

— Жемчуг? — внутренности Джареда похолодели, словно он глотнул эля с мороза.

— Похож на тот, с волос прекрасной леди, что поцелуй мне подарила. Скромницы. Она была здесь? А я спал?

Джаред опустился на пол и в отчаянии потянул на себя нитку жемчуга, которую Дженсен сжимал в руке, — наверно, выпала из платья, а он о ней и позабыл.

Дженсен поднял голову. Дыхнул перегаром. Так близко он глазел на Джареда вчера, в беседке.

— У тебя белила возле уха остались.

Джаред дернул плечом, пытаясь оттереть.

— С другой стороны.

И Дженсен медленно провел пальцами по его виску.

— Попался, — сказал он странным тоном. То ли весело, то ли растерянно.

— Я не тебя разыгрывал, я собирался рассказать.

— Ну, держись теперь, красотка.

Он толкнул Джареда в грудь, поднялся не спеша и перешагнул через него.

а пятое утро, разбуженный слугой, Дженсен вытянулся во весь рост на оставшейся в его полном распоряжении кровати — блаженные минуты! — и, лениво слушая плеск льющейся в таз воды, решил, что сегодня он на Джареда еще сердит.

Не то чтобы Дженсен действительно злился, хотя и ощущал порой досаду — сам не знал, то ли на то, что оказался мишенью шутки графа — впрочем, необидной — то ли на то, что его неземной красы фея, на новый поцелуй которой он продолжал надеяться вплоть до рокового падения на нитке жемчуга, оказалась длинным лохматым мальчишкой, краснеющим по поводу и без. Однако проучить мальчишку стоило.

Джаред — ни разу за пять дней не дождавшийся достойного джентльмена пробуждения от звона умывального кувшина — уже умчался куда-то, как всегда, ни свет ни заря. Дженсен подозревал, что его сосед крутит шашни с дочкой конюха, но кроме конюшни Джаред успевал всюду, всех в замке знал и всем полюбился. Да, перед обаянием «феи» пал не только пьяный мастер Эклз.

Дженсен невольно улыбнулся, позволяя слуге оправить на себе камзол, застегнул перевязь со шпагой и неторопливо спустился в общую залу, где труппу кормили завтраком. Джаред был уже там — еще бы, еда! — и встретил Дженсена, потрясая раздобытыми листами с сегодняшней сценой.

Граф Ратленд, Роджер Маннерс, писал свою пьесу на ходу, каждое утро выдавая актерам очередную порцию для репетиций, постоянно менял реплики, а то и сюжет, останавливал их иногда посреди диалога, кричал, что все не то, убегал и возвращался спустя час с новым текстом.

Дженсен уже понял — и даже успел смириться — что нынешняя труппа, не известная никому и собранная со всей Англии, нужна графу лишь для сочинительства и прогонов. Что ставить свою драму всерьез тот собирается в «Глобусе», не меньше, а то и при дворе, и заглавную роль сыграет Барбедж, а не пропойца Сид. Но все происходящее так увлекало, что Дженсен не жалел.

То, что создавалось на его глазах, с его участием, в домашнем графском театре, было куда серьезнее Кембриджских спектаклей. И удивительным казалось, что Маннерс — из-под пера которого выходили воспламеняющие душу и заставляющие позабыть условность сцены строки — не известен никому.

Пьеса была о древнем короле Бриттов и его дочерях.

Дженсен подшучивал над Джаредом, что тому стоило бы изображать младшую, появляющуюся на эпизод в начале, хамящую старику отцу и возвращающуюся, по обещаньям графа, лишь в конце, в виде задушенном и неживом. Джаред неизменно вспыхивал, но на деле Дженсен был рад тем ролям, что им достались.

Они играли братьев.

Дженсен — старшего, благородного и оклеветанного, Джаред — младшего, незаконнорожденного, коварного злодея. Дженсен ни за что бы не признал, но наблюдать за тем, с каким удовольствием миляга Джаред, всеобщий любимец, изображает мерзавца и подлеца, нравилось ему едва не больше, чем выходить на сцену самому.

Сегодняшний эпизод начинался как раз с Джареда. Он уже взобрался на подмостки, бродил там и размахивал листами с ролью — якобы «письмом». Граф Ратленд взирал на него из партера, сложив руки на груди, мрачный, как надвигающаяся английская зима.

Природа — мне богиня, и законам

Ее я повинуюсь. Потому ль я

Терпеть мученья должен и позволю

Лишить себя наследства лицемерью,

Что на двенадцать лун поздней явился

На свет, чем брат? Побочный! В чем позор?

— Эй, красавица, — одними губами позвал Дженсен из-за плеча графа и сложил губы трубочкой, как для поцелуя. Безотказный способ: Джаред вспыхнул, как свечка, заморгал растерянно, и лорд граф в сердцах пнул ближайший столб.

— Эдмунд! Ты — Эдмунд, а не овца! Что там, опять твоя зазноба пробежала?

На словах о зазнобе оттенок щек Джареда приблизился к королевскому пурпуру, и Дженсен зашелся от беззвучного хохота. За его спиной, на галереях, раздалось еще несколько смешков: леди графиня с подругами любила посещать репетиции.

Граф раздраженно обернулся.

— Молчите все! Джаред, сначала!

— Природа — мне богиня…

— Черт знает что! Я лучше конюха на эту роль возьму!

Дженсен нахмурился и закивал с показной серьезностью.

— Ему б играть Корделию, лорд граф.

— Пошел отсюда! — завопил граф Ратленд, и Дженсен, стараясь сохранить лицо непроницаемым, сбежал за кулису.

Теперь Джаред был совсем близко — руку протяни — но стоял спиной и, кажется, собрался — голос звучал все увереннее:

Не так же ли сложенье соразмерно,

Ум благороден, подлинны черты,

Как у приплода честного? Зачем же…

— Эй, переросток, для девицы твое сложенье чрезмерно, — прошелестел Дженсен, зная, что Джаред его прекрасно слышит — судя по вмиг покрасневшим ушам. Но тон монолога не изменился.

Клеймят позором? — Грязь! Позор! Побочный!

Но пылкие грабители природы

Дают плоды по качеству добротней…

Мальчишка учился. И методы Дженсена стоило разнообразить. Может быть, подумать о горчичном порошке в панталонах?

Дженсен задумался и не заметил, как на него налетел вихрь из локтей и коленок: его ткнули под ребра, огрели по затылку, а потом повисли сверху.

— Сэр Маннерс все порвал и сбежал. Пошли на кухню? Я не откажусь от кружки эля. И мне вчера младший камердинер обещал рассказать про потайной ход. Надо проверить! Мы успеем, Дженсен, пошли.

Джаред никогда не обижался. И Дженсен ничего не мог с собой поделать — расплылся в улыбке до ушей. 

од — потайная лестница в стене самой древней из башен замка — обошелся им в одного проведенного за кулисы во время репетиции слугу с его девицей и две кружки лучшего графского эля. Столь дорого доставшееся приобретение было жаль потратить лишь на попытки отыскать хоть какой-нибудь завалящий скелет, разучивание леденящих душу завываний и монолог призрака, сымпровизированный Джаредом и заставивший Дженсена смеяться до икоты.

Именно потому сейчас они жались и пихались локтями на крошечной площадке, пытаясь не столкнуть раньше времени зажатое между ними ведро с водой и не свалиться с лестницы самим. Слухи о жутком призраке любовницы первого графа, задушенной триста лет назад по приказу короля, распространяемые обоими целую неделю, наконец заинтересовали труппу — не иначе как самую нелюбопытную в Англии, а сведения о расположении источника чудовищного ужаса, под огромным секретом сообщенные с утра Сиду Дженсеном, давали надежду, что сегодня они таки дождутся делегации, и втащенное по скользким от мха полуразрушенным ступеням тяжелое ведро не пропадет втуне.

С тех пор как они отыскали ход, Дженсен волшебным образом перестал доставать Джареда. Даже вступался иногда, отвечая на насмешки прочих — которые Джаред, как самый младший и неопытный из актеров, получал исправно. Дженсен злился, что тот терпит — а Джаред даже и не терпел, смеялся со всеми — и сам больше Джареда не задирал. Словно они стали сообщниками или заключили молчаливое соглашение, объединившись вдвоем против всех. Да только Джаред все также краснел невпопад и смущался, едва Дженсен вздумывал завести какой-нибудь разговор. Вот как сейчас.

— Как твои ухаживания за этой… дочерью конюха? Дженнифер, кажется?

— Благодарю покорно, продвигаются.

Ухаживания продвигались ни много ни мало — к свадьбе. Пара прогулок верхом и поцелуев под открытым небом, не таких опасных, как в беседке с Дженсеном, и девица заявила, что все остальное Джаред получит только после помолвки, к которой он всяко готов не был.

— Она хороша?

— Она хочет замуж.

— Так хороша?

Джаред в ответ лишь громко вздохнул. Да, он много читал и видел пьес, но ничего подобного не испытывал в своей жизни. Как можно решить, хорошо ли ему с девушкой, после двух прогулок?

И посоветоваться не с кем. Дженсен ведь спрашивает из учтивости, коротая время в засаде.

Джаред еще раз громко вздохнул.

— У тебя одышка? Из-за несварения? Ужин тяжел оказался?

— Да нет, просто не слишком мне радостно.

— Не выспался, быть может, проказник Пак?

— Всю ночь провел с тобой, спал как убитый.

— Тс-с! Кажется, идут. Нет, показалось. Как же здесь холодно. — Дженсен поежился, и Джареду пришлось крепко прижать его к себе, чтоб не свалился вниз.

— Разве? Мне жарко.

— По стенам стекает вода, изо рта идет пар, а тебе жарко?

Дженсен сощурил глаза в неверном свете, сочившемся из бойницы:

— Да с тебя пот в три ручья. И часто тебя в жар бросает? Не лихорадка ли, случаем?

— Бывает иногда, то в жар, то в холод бросит.

— Надо бы тебе сходить к лекарю, чтоб пустил кровь.

Дженсен неожиданно замолк, сжимая плечо Джареда — мол, молчи и ты. Джаред прислушался, пытаясь понять, не ошибся ли Дженсен снова, но в тот же миг страшно заскрежетала по камням просевшая дверь, внизу, при входе, вспыхнул свет, и зашептали сразу множество голосов.

Джаред вцепился в ручку ведра, чувствуя стиснутые рядом пальцы Дженсена, и добросовестно постарался не дышать.

Смешки и толкотня у подножия лестницы сменились решительными шагами — кто-то один, отважный, освещая себе дорогу факелом, поднимался вверх.

Ведро они с Дженсеном дернули одновременно. Вода упала вниз с тяжелым плеском, и эхом ему взлетела до вершин башни отборнейшая брань. Милорда графа.

Милорда графа?

Джаред в панике уставился на Дженсена. А тот в ответ воззрился на него. Бежать? Куда? Разве что ведро на голову напялить.

Брань меж тем замолкла, а шаги ускорились. С волос и одежд взлетевшего по ступеням графа стекали потоки воды, факел шипел, хотя исправно горел, а сам сэр Роджер Маннерс оказался не зол, а очень даже весел.

— Идиоты, — сказал он и расхохотался.

Джаред растерянно посмотрел на согнувшегося от смеха Дженсена, перевел взгляд на непристойно мокрого графа, представил, как они выглядели его глазами, бледные от ужаса, с вытянувшимися лицами над пустым ведром — и засмеялся так, что едва не рухнул вниз.

— Вы тоже любите розыгрыши, как я погляжу, — успокоившись, промолвил граф. — Отлично. Теперь мы вместе повеселимся, а то от учтивых церемоний у меня уже слиплись зубы.

— Звучало зловеще, не находишь? — уже в своей комнате спросил Джаред.

— Нисколько. И мне его жаль. Бремя положения не дает ему возможности жить согласно желаниям. Так что мы, невольно правда, неплохо его развлекли.

— Ты считаешь, что промокнуть до нитки в вонючей дыре — отличное развлечение? То есть ты наверняка так считаешь, но вот считает ли лорд граф?

— Полагаешь, обнаружить в спальне своей жены парня, переодетого девицей, развлечение более изысканное?

— Не станем обсуждать.

— Не станем. Посмотрим, чем ответит завтра граф. А уж мы в долгу не останемся.

Джаред вздрогнул. Некстати Дженсен напомнил про тот вечер, одно лишь воспоминание про поцелуй в беседке, и Джареду вновь худо.

— Мне колет в животе, и я теряю остатки смелости, как Эдмунд.

— Ты чересчур сжился с ролью, друг мой.

— И сердце частит, то остановится, то снова пойдет.

Дженсен иронично вздернул брови.

— Послушай сам! — Джаред взял его ладонь и поднес к своей груди.

— Гм. А ты часом не влюблен?

— Я?

Переспрашивать было глупо, но Джаред не удержался.

— Не меня же лихорадит, бросает в краску и покидает смелость. Неужто Дженнифер так покорила твое сердце?

Джаред прислушался к себе. Дженнифер — забавная и симпатичная девушка. Но помолвка?

— Я отказался от помолвки, и наши встречи прекратились. Уже дней шесть как.

— И что ты чувствуешь? Что ощущаешь?

Джаред ощущал руку Дженсена и биение своего сердца под ней.

— Не знаю. Облегчение, наверное.

— Значит, это не она, а кто-то еще.

— Кто?

— Думай! А я буду начеку! Врасплох нас граф своими розыгрышами не возьмет.

Джареду было не до розыгрышей, но он покорился совету опытного друга. Лег спать. И полночи думал, может, его нынешнее состояние вызвано тем, что он томился по любви? И вот сейчас стремится ее нагнать. А ведь известно, что любовь бежит от тех, кто гонится за нею, а тем, кто прочь бежит, кидается на шею.

икаких розыгрышей от графа Дженсен не дождался, репетиции пошли своим чередом. На третий день у них с Джаредом случилась совместная сцена — из конца пьесы, написанная графом не в черед. Братья с обнаженными шпагами кружили друг вокруг друга по сцене, выкрикивая обвинения. Графу не нравилось ничего. Он обзывал их олухами и бранился на ненатуральность дуэли, заставляя сражаться на самом деле и не сетовать на царапины. Но когда дело дошло до смерти Эдмунда и его раскаяния, оказалось, то были мелочи. Тут-то и начались настоящие придирки.

— Ни в одной ложе тебя не видно и не слышно. Ты можешь умирать погромче?

Джаред честно постарался донести стих до верхней галереи. Граф лишь поморщился.

— Ты умираешь, а не рожаешь! Вперед пройдите, не стойте у кулис, для публики играете, не для занавеса. Вот так, теперь голову на колено брату, приподнимись чуть, в зал смотри. Да не так!

Они прикидывали так и сяк позу умирающего Эдмунда, пока из зала она не начала смотреться достоверно с любых точек. У Дженсена затекло колено, Джареду, судя по сжатым зубам, приходилось стократ хуже.

— Запомнили? На переднем краю сцены вы рубитесь на шпагах, потом Эдмунд падает, брат поддерживает его, вот в таком положении, и последние слова про приказ. Начинаем сначала.

Дженсен поднялся и подал руку Джареду. И в тот самый миг на них сверху обрушилась вода — два ведра, не меньше.

На галерее и за кулисами покатились со смеху, граф довольно скалился из партера, а они, будто мокрые щенки, растерянно отряхивались, слишком уставшие, чтобы разделить общее веселье.

— Что замерли, друзья? Вы вроде любите розыгрыши. Пауза уже была достаточной. За дело. Прогоним сцену снова.

— С вашего позволенья, ваше лордство, мы переоденемся, — сумрачно предложил Джаред.

— Вы актеры! Используйте все, что с вами случается, любые обстоятельства, как уголь для растопки, кидайте в печку роли голод, холод, жажду, любовные неудачи. Мрачное время, предательства, убийства, бесчестья, гнев героев и милосердие, ужас и отчаяние. Все в дело! Играйте.

Им пришлось повиноваться. Дуэль вышла картонной, потому что Дженсен боялся поскользнуться, пораниться или поранить Джареда. Себя он не видел со стороны, но Джареду мокрый костюм придал эффектности. Да и дрожал он в руках Дженсена гораздо достоверней, чем раньше.

Они ждали новых придирок, а получили громкие аплодисменты.

— Лучшего Эдмунда и Эдгара я не подберу, — проговорил граф.

У Дженсена зуб на зуб не попадал, поэтому он просто поклонился, а Джаред и вовсе лишь тряхнул головой.

— Сушитесь, отдыхайте, до завтра вы свободны.

Труппа за кулисами смеялась над ними в открытую, слуги, встречавшиеся по дороге в комнату — посмеивались, отворачивая лица и кашляя в кулаки. Словно бы весь замок прослышал, как граф отыгрался, вернув сполна за шутку своим актерам.

Зато и камин в их каморке уже растопили.

Запасного костюма у Дженсена не имелось, пришлось надеть рубашку и завалиться на кровать. А Джаред откопал куртку и панталоны, вылитый наряд школяра.

— Сколько тебе лет? — уставился на него Дженсен. — Ты убежал из дома?

— Из колледжа. Отец желал, чтобы я постиг юриспруденцию. Но мне наскучила латынь.

— И как тебе актерство?

— Сумасбродно.

— Отличное словечко. Хотя, здесь в Бивер-касле, много лучше, чем в Кембридже. Да и пьеса куда сильней, нежели все то, что доводилось мне играть.

— Она не уступает драмам Шекспира из «Глобуса».

— Согласен. Даже больше. Мне кажется, я узнаю в нашей пьесе ту же руку, что писала «Гамлета».

— Шекспир здесь, в замке?

— Граф и есть Шекспир.

— Но зачем ему прятаться под чужим именем?

— А зачем тебе скрывать свою фамилию? Знатный человек не должен быть актером?

— Не очень я и знатен, не слишком и богат.

— Почему тогда не скажешь, как тебя зовут? И как зовут твоего отца.

— Я охраняю их. Они живут в очень набожной местности, где суровые нравы. И соседям может не понравиться что средний сын достопочтимых родителей — актер.

— Граф Ратленд тоже может охранять свое имя от позора маской. К тому же в Кембридже я слышал, что, когда он учился, у него имелось прозвище.

— Ты шутишь! — Джаред присел на край кровати. — Какое? Не томи.

— Шекспир, имя писалось только не слитно, а через тире. Потрясающий копьем, вернее, пером, любимчик Афины Паллады.

— И ты это знал давно уже? И не сказал мне!

— Не знал. Одни лишь слухи, подозрения, но вот теперь я почти уверен.

— Я и представить не мог. — Джаред свалился на кровать рядом и закинул руки за голову, улыбаясь мечтательно. — Играть у самого Шекспира!

— И получить от него ведро воды на голову, — засмеялся Дженсен.

— Ну, перед тем вылив ведро на него, — захохотал в ответ Джаред. — Одно плохо, ты теперь из комнаты не выйдешь, пока твой костюм не высохнет.

— Но ты можешь меня бросить, я почитаю роль да лягу спать.

— Ничего. Я помогу тебе, почитаю реплики за других. Спускаться вниз, нет, не хочу, обойдутся без меня сегодня.

— Боишься пассию свою увидеть?

Джаред покраснел, как девица.

Но Дженсен не смог насладиться моментом — в нос забилась крупица пыли, и он оглушительно чихнул.

спуганный, Джаред развил бурную деятельность, не слушая протестов Дженсена: сбегал на кухню, где попросил подогреть мальвазию с корицей, черным перцем и гвоздикой. Добавил угля в камин, накрыл Дженсена одеялом и, чтобы тот не вздумал одеяло скидывать, улегся рядом и положил свою руку поверх.

— Я не простужен, оставь меня в покое.

— Нет-нет. Мы целый вечер провели в засаде, в сырости и холоде, и два ведра воды сегодня явно не пошли на пользу. Смотри, как пылают твои щеки. Подобны Эос.

— Конечно, мне же жарко!

— И испарина выступила. Признак лихорадки. Кашель есть? Позвать врача? Вдруг чахотка? — Джареду и в самом деле было так страшно, что хотелось зареветь, как в детстве. Только не Дженсен, он не может сгореть в болезни из-за дурацкой шутки!

— Нет у меня никакой чахотки. И лихорадки нет. Не суетись.

— Ты правда в порядке?

— Я превосходно себя чувствую. Чего ты испугался, дуралей?

— Я только приобрел тебя, как брата. Не хочу потерять.

— Мило. Постой. Не хочешь потерять? О ком ты грезишь, часом ли не о?..

— Неважно, — Джаред подскочил, перебивая расспросы. — Хочешь, принесу немного дичи? Тебе будет полезен сухой продукт.

— Не уходи от ответа. Смотри в глаза. Говори.

Дженсен уже не улыбался. И Джаред, не выдержав его взгляда, вздохнул:

— Наш поцелуй в беседке мучает меня.

— Признайся, что не целовался раньше.

— Признаюсь. Но после целовался и не раз.

— Возможно, дочка конюха не так уж и хороша. Иль ты попробовал и другие уста?

Джаред скромно потупил взор.

— Не может быть, — рассмеялся Дженсен. — И что? Все мимо?

— Да. В том саду меня будто околдовали.

— Проклятые феи. Я знал, что дело нечисто. И как же нам тебя расколдовать?

— Поцеловать еще раз? Вдруг наваждение спадет?

— Что ж. Во мне флегма, в тебе кровь. Мой элемент вода, твой — воздух. Я думаю, мы подходили бы друг другу, будь разного пола. И если нужно все исправить поцелуем, то я готов. А ты?

Джаред дернул ворот, расстегивая куртку.

— Это ответ?

— Нет, мне душно, и кругом голова.

— Так положи ее на подушку. Я позабочусь об остальном.

Джаред послушно лег на подушку, прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смущаться — куда же больше, и так лицо пылает, как горнило, и почувствовал, будто его губ касается легкое дуновение ветра, взмах крыльев бабочки. После мимолетной муки, приятной, впрочем, обдало жаром, губы Дженсена нашли его, и стало многое понятно.

Не околдован. Проклят навеки.

Дженсен отстранился, тяжело дыша.

— Помогло?

— Да, — соврал Джаред, мечтая умереть на месте.

— А мне — нисколько. Проклятый поцелуй. Он снился мне всю ночь. И будет преследовать теперь и наяву.

— Может, теперь попробовать мне? Вдруг это я должен снять проклятие?

— Мне же не нужно для этого выряжаться в платье?

— Я бы с радостью посмотрел, но ты и так хорош, — и Джаред, приподнявшись, прижался губами к губам друга.

На этот раз он не закрыл глаз и видел трепетание ресниц — вот что он спутал с крыльями бабочек — и легкий румянец. Но сильнее воодушевил Джареда тихий сладкий стон, вырвавшийся у Дженсена словно против воли. За один поцелуй! Джаред решил, что вправе немного погордиться приобретенной практикой — о чем тут же позабыл, вновь увлекшись.

— А может это не проклятие, наоборот? — спросил он спустя четверть часа, пытаясь отдышаться. — Благословенье фей.

Дженсен усмехнулся ему в губы.

— Думаю, — проговорил он и откинулся назад, увлекая за Джареда собой, — эта теория, как и всякая другая, нуждается в основательной проверке практикой.

азморенные, наслаждаясь легкостью в каждой частице тела после порыва страсти, они валялись на своей постели, ласкали друг друга и строили планы на будущее.

— Что теперь с нами будет? — обеспокоился Джаред.

Дженсен провел рукой по его волосам, успокаивая.

— Будем играть вместе. У графа или в любой другой труппе. Хотя здесь совсем неплохо и никому до нас нет дела.

— А женитьба, дети?

— А ты готов к женитьбе?

— Пожалуй, нет. Но долг требует.

— Живи настоящим, Джаред. А может, пора придет, возьмем пример с наших хозяев. Всем известно, что у графа и графини платонический брак.

— Не может быть! Хотя… графине больше по душе слог Джона Донна, чем Роджера Маннерса.

— А граф писал сонеты к белокурому другу. Все не так однозначно, как кажется.

— Но ты хотел попасть в «Глобус».

— Потому что был один.

— А я бы не отказался стать актером королевской труппы.

— А если бы тебе пришлось выбирать: королевская труппа или я?

— Ты прекрасен. Но королевская труппа — королевская труппа. Совместить никак нельзя?

Дженсен рассмеялся.

— Ты прав, — Джаред уткнулся ему в плечо, горячими губами касаясь кожи, — здесь неплохо.

Он потянулся вперед, выгибаясь, как гибкий барс, но поцеловаться они не успели: в дверь забарабанили.

— Джаред, это Сандра. Открой.

— Минутку. Я не одет.

Дженсен накинул одеяло, а Джаред быстро влез в рубашку.

— Открой, я видела тебя раздетым.

— Вот как? — не удержался от реплики Дженсен.

— Беда случилась, Джаред! Не до приличий. Отпирай!

Джаред распахнул дверь.

— Заговор католиков против короля! — выпалила Сандра. — Миледи графиня в обмороке, лорд граф спешно рассчитывается с людьми. Вот рекомендательные письма в «Глобус», деньги. Собирайтесь быстрее.

— Но лорд граф ведь не католик.

— Его младшие братья — католики. Оливер Маннерс участвует в заговоре.

— Это точно известно?

— Он написал письмо. В котором заклинает брата не приходить пятого ноября в Парламент, на заседание палаты пэров. Письмо попало в руки лорда Сессила.

— Но что могут сделать заговорщики с целой палатой пэров?

— Взорвать. Они прорыли туннель в подвал Парламента и установили там бочки с порохом.

— Боже, храни Короля!

— Опала может коснуться не только братьев графа, но и его самого, и его друзей. Уезжайте скорее, если не хотите рисковать.

— Мы не крысы, — Дженсен сел на постели.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, но мы останемся, — кивнул ему Джаред. — И закончим пьесу. Передай графу, что мы его не предадим в такую минуту. Если же он после пожелает избавиться от нас, мы уедем.

— Вы глупцы, но поступаете благородно. Письма и деньги я оставляю вам. У вас есть время до рассвета передумать.

Она вышла за дверь.

— Ты согласен рискнуть? — спросил Дженсен.

— Некрасиво бежать в спешке. Да и разве не будут самыми подозрительными — сбежавшие? И знаешь, мне определенно нравится здесь. Роль. Сцена. Комната. Еда. Сад. Постель. И ты в ней.

— Ногам не холодно босым стоять на сквозняке? Потом же будешь греть их об меня.

— Непременно буду.

Дженсен откинул край одеяла, и Джаред вернулся обратно в теплые объятия.

— «Глобус» подождет? — спросил Дженсен.

— «Глобус» подождет, — ответил Джаред.

_Четыре столетия спустя_

Дженсен полез в коллектор первым. Джаред, аккуратно, стараясь не удариться ни обо что сломанной рукой, спускался следом за ним — когда сверху на них полилась вода.

Момент был выбран что надо: они застряли, угодив в ловушку. Не спрячешься и не сбежишь — коллектор просто декорация, и ходу нет ни вперед, ни назад. А вода все лилась и лилась — за первым ведром последовало второе. Наверху ржали, ну разумеется, им-то там весело.

— Маннерс! Слабо мы его тогда макнули! Надо было круче, — после потока ругательств выплюнул вместе с водой Дженсен, отфыркиваясь, как кот.

— У меня дежавю, — сообщил Джаред, безуспешно прикрывая голову.

Странное чувство, будто все это с ним уже случалось — во сне или в прошлой жизни.

Дженсен в ответ лишь оглушительно чихнул.

— Чего ты там застрял? Вылезай давай! — Дженсен так был похож сейчас на Дина, что Джаред улыбнулся.

И глупое тревожное чувство исчезло.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы стихи Джона Донна и Уильяма Шекспира.  
> Графиня Ратленд и Джаред читают стихи Джона Донна, который, согласно некоторым историческим свидетельствам, был влюблен в графиню.  
> Пятый граф Ратленд, Роджер Маннерс, по одной из версий, и есть творец всех пьес и сонетов, которые приписывают Шекспиру.


End file.
